


Silver Bullet

by amazon_river



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Vigilante, pedo hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazon_river/pseuds/amazon_river
Summary: i wrote this for an english assignment lmfao
Kudos: 1





	Silver Bullet

Kipp sauntered down the street, illuminated under the orange glow of the streetlamps. The night was quiet, the only sounds being crickets and the occasional shout of the children playing in the park he was walking past. He felt a slight breeze flow through his coat, causing it to flutter against the back of his knees. As he made his rounds, he let his mind wander. 

He thought about the interaction he’d had earlier that day in the very same park, where he just so happened to be in the right place at the right time. He’d caught the child right before she managed to slam her head against the concrete as she tripped over the cracked sidewalk. The mother ran up quickly, checking her daughter for injuries while she squirmed in her arms, unhurt and desperate to return to her friends. Satisfied, the woman released her, watching her go with a smile. She turned towards Kipp, ready to thank him, when her face sparked with recognition.

“Hey, you’re that vigilante guy, right? Silver Bullet? The one who saves kids.” Her last sentence came out as more of a comment, coming to her own conclusion as her eyes glanced at the gun holsters mostly hidden under his coat. 

“Yes ma’am, that I would be,” he replied anyway, his slight southern drawl coloring his words.

“Well, I’m sure you hear this a lot, but thank you. Your efforts have made this city a much safer one, and we all appreciate it.” Her tone was laced with gratitude, and her smile was genuine. 

“Just doing my job, ma’am,” he returned the smile, tipping the brim of his hat. “If none of those bastard cops are gonna do anything about ‘em, then someone’s gotta. I’m more than happy to fill the position,” he finished with a grin. The woman nodded her head in agreement, looking back to the children to find them roughhousing. She let out a deep sigh, but there was still a soft smile on her face nonetheless. She turned to Kipp. “I’d better get going,” she said, “but thanks again.” 

The vigilante tipped his hat once more. “Stay safe, ma’am.” The woman nodded in response, before leaving to return to the children. The interaction finished, Kipp continued down the same path he’d taken many times before.  
He thought about his job, and what it entailed. Kipp Kane, or more professionally known as Silver Bullet, more or less took up the one job the local task force seemed to brush aside. The amount of sex offenders, specifically ones who targeted children, was incredibly high, and nothing seemed to ever be done about finding or convicting them. Based on Kipp’s findings so far, this seemed to be because a large majority of the pedophile population was the police themselves. Or at least, people with enough money and power to get away with their disgusting habits. Kipp’s sharp eyes never missed the pass of money between law enforcement and political officials, and while he wanted everyone involved to burn, his main priority was taking out the perpetrators themselves.   
His hatred for monsters stemmed from his own childhood experiences, ones he would rather not think about in detail. After his mother passed away, under the care of his alcoholic father, he suffered through tragedies that no child of any age should have to endure. The narcissistic men and women who assumed they could take what they wanted, that he was too young to know what he didn’t like, and that his eyes were so beautiful, why won’t he come sit on their laps? He vowed that as soon as he was old enough, he would kill everyone who’d ever touched him, or another child, and he’d get his revenge. 

Shaking with rage at the memory, he was pulled back to the present by a familiar sight, one he’d seen many times before that, more often than not, led to trouble. 

A woman, one whom he’d seen before at the police station, chatting up the officers, charming and flirting with them until she had them convinced that she’d done nothing wrong, and she was all good to leave. He’d seen her pay off the officers for her petty crimes, and he’d caught wind of some parents talking about a similar looking woman speaking to their children with no clear intent. Kipp knew the type. He watched her approach a lone child sitting on a bench at the edge of the park, one he’d been keeping a close eye on in case this particular situation arose.

Thankfully, they were both facing him enough that he could read their lips, and although they were too far away for any normal person to be able to see them so clearly, that didn’t stop him. His eyes were more powerful than the average human’s, allowing him to see incredibly far with stunning clarity. It also made him an amazing marksman, able to shoot targets at vast distances with startling accuracy. Which only made his preference for close-combat that much easier. 

He zeroed in on their faces, watching their interaction.

“Hey, kid, where are your parents?” The woman asked. His suspicions were almost immediately confirmed, but still he waited. The boy responded cheerfully, “I’m waiting for them. My mom gets off work at 5, so that means only...” he checked his Spiderman watch, “Thirty more minutes!” Kipp started to close in, knowing this wasn’t going to lead anywhere good. He saw the corner of the woman’s mouth twitch, but she quickly schooled her expression into a more sad-looking one.

“While you’re waiting, could you help me look for my dog? He ran away, and I just want him home safe,” she explained to the boy, however, Kipp knew it was utter bullshit. For one, there was no evidence this lady even had a dog, with no leash or dog hair present on her clothing. Which, as a dog owner himself, he knew was inevitable. This was the deciding factor, and he quickly made his way over to the pair, making sure his holsters were completely hidden by his coat.

“Excuse me, ma’am, might I have a word with you? It’ll just be a moment of your time, if you’d follow me, please,” Kipp said to her with a strained smile. He knew this alone wasn’t going to lure her away from the child, but there was a chance it might work. 

Today seemed to be his lucky day, because with a glance back to the child, she agreed.

“Alright, just for a moment.” She crouched down in front of the child and caressed his cheek. “Don’t go anywhere, alright? I’ll be right back.” Kipp felt a shudder ripple through him, appalled by the woman’s behavior. He held her arm and nearly yanked her back up, eager to rid the world of another stain on the human race. 

He pulled her into an alleyway, and without hesitation, pulled out a gleaming pistol and shot her in the head, execution style. Kipp knew it was wrong to kill people, however, he overlooked the moral ambiguity in favor of the greater good. Some people disagreed with his methods, they called him a monster and a murderer, not a hero. However, those were the ones who were threatened by his actions, the ones who were at risk of getting caught. The ones who had no reason to worry, the parents and the families of the victims, they supported him. They smiled when he returned their children to them, and they thanked him for making the world a better place. 

Kipp returned to the child on the bench, only to find the spot he was sitting was vacant. A spike of fear shot through him as he frantically searched for the boy. Thankfully, it appeared that the child’s parents had returned early, as he watched the child run into his mother’s arms. He smiled to himself, and sat on the bench the boy had vacated. He didn’t approach the family, content with just the knowledge that he’d done the world a service. He didn’t need the credit or the fame, he was satisfied with working from the shadows. Kipp knew his job was never going to be over, and he was okay with that. He leaned back on the bench and polished his pistol, reloading it with another silver bullet.


End file.
